A Silent Darcy (Is Scary)
by mariteri
Summary: Darcy's been quiet. Perhaps too quiet. So much so that she's scaring even the Avengers. Crack fic.


**Disclaimer—I do not own the Avengers, Thor, or anything else in the Marvel Universe (though Lord knows I wish I did). Nor do I make any money(s) from the posting of this Fanfiction.**

**Hello one and all! Sorry that I haven't been posting. Life, as I've stated on my profile, has been all too real lately. Between taking some classes in my local junior college and events in my family, I haven't been writing much. I'm hoping that I'll be getting back too it soon. Until I have a new multichapter, enjoy this one shot! Thanks. And please if you could, review.**

**…**

**A Silent Darcy**

**(Is Scary)**

Darcy sat in silence. The girl best known for her inability to shut her mouth for more than five seconds wasn't speaking. She wasn't speaking at all to anyone, about anything. Sitting in this eerie silence, she sipped on her coffee not exactly glaring, but she wasn't exactly not glaring either. It had Tony wanting to make wagers on who was going to be tasered within the next half an hour. The others tried to get her to talk, but to no use. She didn't speak. She didn't even look at them.

The men of the group tried to get one of the women to go speak to her, but none of them wanted to even approach her. Nat said Darcy needed to be left alone, Jane was too tied up with science to even grasp that her one-time assistant had an issue, and Pepper, well, she had Stark Industries to run. Wanda didn't know Darcy and didn't even know what could be the matter.

And so it ended up being a draw—a literal draw of a name out of a hat to see who was going to be speaking to the young lab assistant. First they needed to find a hat—as they weren't a group exactly known for wearing them. Nat ended up loaning one of her hats she used for undercover work. A bright red felt hat that she had bought in the Ukraine several years back that she threatened any of them if it were lost.

Next was making up the list of people's names. They immediately told Tony that he wasn't allowed to do so, as everyone there knew without a doubt that he would rig it so that his name wasn't on any of the pieces of paper. Steve ended up writing them up and Sam cut them up.

"Why don't we just ask her as a group?" Sam asked them.

"I want no part of this," Nat muttered, looking over the magazine in her hands.

"If it was important, she'd speak to one of us I'm sure," came from Clint, who was reading over Natasha's shoulder.

Jane looked up from her paperwork asking, "What are we doing?" She tried to take a sip of her coffee to find the mug dry. "Damn. Darcy!" she called out. "Coffee!" And proceeded to go back to work without taking note that the girl that usually did as she was bid for the coffee didn't do so that time.

It was Wanda who ended up getting the scientist her java without the other woman ever knowing it was her doing as much. Bucky refused to have anything to do with any of what they were doing, but kept an eye on all of them nonetheless. Because watching them all struggle to figure out how to speak to her was damn funny.

This didn't last too long, as it got boring fast. He went over and sat down next to her with a piece of paper in hand. He picked up a pen and wrote to her, "Is something wrong?"

She read it. Taking the pen from him, she scribbled down, "Lost my voice after screaming at my television when I saw the last episode of Game of Thrones. Fuck that was a pisser of an ending."

Bucky laughed to himself, as he wrote down, "Is there something else upsetting you?"

Pursing her lips, she wrote, "Clint glued me to my seat and I've been stuck here for the past hour having to pee." She looked at Bucky. "And I can't exactly ask for help without a voice and everyone's avoiding me for some reason! I really have to pee!" Poor Darcy looked like she was on the verge of tears in that moment.

Bucky sighed heavily, as he pulled her free of the chair. Unfortunately this resulted in her losing most of her clothing. She ran out of the room, passing the people who were so concerned that they were right at that moment drawing a name to see who would speak to her without ever noticing her rushing out.

When she came back over, it was with a new pair of pajama bottoms on and her taser in hand. She went straight over to Clint and tagged him in the arm. He went down hard and she was onto Tony. Both men were twitching on the ground when Bucky went over to her.

"I thought you said it was Clint that glued you to the chair?" he asked, looking at the two men there.

She got a small white board from the kitchen and brought it back over to where he was. Writing quickly, she spun it to face him.

"That was industrial epoxy and the only one in the labs that ordered it in the past year was Tony. It's locked up and he's the only one that can get it from his locker for Katniss is the man himself." She pointed to her eye and went on to indicate her own finger prints.

"Retina and finger print scanners?" Bucky inquired to which she nodded.

Jane looked over to Darcy. "Hey Darce." She frowned. "You changed your pajama pants?" The younger woman nodded. Tilting her head, she asked, "You watched Game of Thrones and screamed yourself hoarse last night, didn't you?" Looking sheepish, Darcy nodded. "Why don't you make yourself a tea? That usually does the trick when you yell at the television to the point of you losing your voice."

Darcy smiled, as she hugged her friend and went off to do just as Jane suggested. It was then Jane took note of both the men and the taser in her best friend's hand.

"What did they do?"

Bucky was the one to explain. He even went as far as to show her the chair with her now ripped sleep pants glued to it. Jane looked more and more irritated and angry, but then Bucky ended with, "What made it all the worse was that she had to make to the restroom for an hour and couldn't exactly ask for help."

Narrowing her eyes on the men that were only beginning to come around, she did the one thing she knew would have them running.

"_THOR!_"

**The End!**

**…**

**And there you go. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you're all doing well. With any luck, I'll have another story up before you're all ready for retirement. Take care and remember to stay awesome!**


End file.
